Feline Curse
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Silver's parents are killed by the powerful evil dark witch Mefitis and that she cursed him into a non-mobian cat. Silver escaped and lives in the streets with other street cats. That is when he meets a purple mobian cat and this changed his life. But how will he change back to a hedgehog?
1. Cursed

**Hey, guys. Here's another new Silvaze story. And I'm a little curious, does it bother you guys that I sometimes put more chapters? I need an answer. And because I sometimes write stories fast. **

**Sonic characters belong to SEGA.**

**Mefitis is a female version of Mephiles the Dark. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a terrible event to see his parents get killed by the dark powerful evil witch, Mefitis. This evil witch wanted their son Silver to fall in love with her but the hedgehog boy refused because she was too bossy, evil, and heartless; Silver knew why because she wants his gifted power of ESP. He was not gonna let that happen but it already happened to his parents before they died.

Right now, Silver is trying to fight back against Mefitis but she was too strong, "Hahahaha! Give up, Silver! Be my lover and I might bring your parents back to life!" Mefitis cackled while hiding her wand from her back.

"YOU'RE LYING!" Silver screamed and used his ESP powers to throw objects at her. But she dodges them and shows her wand, "Very well, then. HA!" she casts jinxes towards the angry light-grey hedgehog but he dodged by doing forward rolls.

"Ha!" Mefitis finally hits him, knocking him down as he hits his head near the empty cauldron, "Got ya, now!"

Silver groaned from the impact and looks up at Mefitis, "Go ahead, you wicked bitch! Kill me now!" he hissed angrily. Mefitis chuckled softly and circles around the knocked down hedgehog, thinking of what she can do other than killing him, "I think not, my dear Silver. I would rather have you turned into something that I really like" she casts her spell on Silver to force him to stand up. He groaned and struggled to get free but it was no use, "What are you talking about?!" he growled.

"I'm talking about putting a curse on you. After that you'll be my pet" Mefitis tells him and casts the spell on him. Silver noticed he shrunk in size as Mefitis laughed. Hearing him scream out loud but it soon turns into a screaming-like meow. He was turned into a silver-white non-mobian cat.

"Aww….you look so cute. Great feeling, huh?" Mefitis kneels down to pick the cat up but Silver hissed and scratched her face with super sharp claws.

"AGH!" she dropped him and it gave Silver the chance to escape. He jumped around the shelves to the open window, he jumps down and lands on the ground; running away from the evil witch's cottage in the forest. He was glad that he got away but the bad news is that he's cursed as a house cat. But the good news is that he can talk normally.

Hours have passed to night time and he was all alone, feeling sad and heartbroken that his mother and father are dead. He walks in the lonely street to find a shelter or something to get out of the rain. The rain didn't fright him as a cat.

"Man, my parents are dead and I'm just a kitty in this form" he groaned and continues to walk on the street, avoiding the incoming cars.

Days have passed and he lives in the alley where all street cats are looking for food in trash cans. He was not happy at being a cat and ate an old fishbone. Other cats tried to get his fishbone but he used his claws. He hissed and tells them to back off.

Just then, he smells something fresh like meat coming from the restaurant, "Um, never mind" he scoffs and lets the street cats have his fishbone. He walks to where the scent is coming from.

As he found the restaurant he quietly tries to sneak inside through the window without getting caught.

"Man, this isn't gonna be easy but I need to eat something" Silver said to himself as he gets in the kitchen area where employees cook the food from. They were all speaking Japanese, so it was probably a Japanese restaurant.

"Hey, it sure smell good in here" Silver sniffed in the air. He then spots a salmon and runs up to it, but right before he could take a bite, Japanese cooker spots him.

"KOKO NI NEKO GA ARIMASU!" the cooker shouted and whacks Silver away from the counter.

"MEOOOOOOOOW!" Silver screeched loudly and ran through the kitchen like mad; he made another cooker fall over on his back.

"Somebody grab that stupid cat!" the cooker yelled.

But Silver managed to dodge from the chefs and jumped on the shelf, he hisses at them. He jumps down and grabs the salmon with his mouth, running out the door to where the people are eating at the table booth.

One of the customers notices him and was shocked.

"How did that cat get in?"

"What the? A cat!"

"Somebody get that cat!" the chef shouted.

"Hey!" a purple mobian cat rushed towards Silver and shields him from the chefs, "What do you think you're doing?!"  
>"Move it, lady! That cat has caused trouble in our cooking! Now get out of the way!" the Japanese chef yelled but the purple cat did not move, she growled. She looked back at the white cat that is shaking in fear, his eyes filled with sadness and loneliness. She realized that this is a street cat looking for food.<p>

"You guys were scaring this poor cat. He was hungry. Can't you see that?" the purple feline said.

The chef looked at Silver and then at the purple cat.

"For this time, but if he does that again, we'll send him to the animal control!" the chef said to her.

"Hey, he's not my cat! So have a heart!" she growled in anger.

"Hmph! Take care of him then! I don't want to see another street cat in my kitchen!" the chef said sternly. The purple feline then kneels to Silver and held out a hand.

"Come here kitty, I won't hurt you" she said sweetly.

Silver seems a little surprised by this and he seems to trust her, he walks up to her to let the purple cat pick him up.

She then glares at the chef and gave him her check roughly.

"I'll teach you all to respect cats" she said angrily and walks out the door, carrying the poor kitty in her arms. She walks up to her Ducati motorcycle, "Um, I'm gonna have to put you in my backpack. Do you think you can handle this?" she asked the silver-white cat.

Silver nods to her; she puts him in the backpack and starts her motorcycle. She drove her way home. Silver in her backpack was happy that he got help.

"Thank god I got help" he said quietly to himself.

They made it to the apartment in the big city of Station Square. The feline mobian parked her ride in the parking garage where all the other cars are parked in. She walks to where the parking garage is connected to the apartment, taking the elevator. She picked out Silver from her backpack and he yawns a little.

"Awww, you're cute when you yawn" the feline smiled and pets him. He purred a bit.

She walked to her door and walked to the living room. She placed him on the couch.

"Now what should I call you?" she wondered.

"Uh…Silver" Silver said and accidently covered his mouth with his paw.

"Whoa! You can talk?!" the feline gasped and fell on her bottom.

"Whoops" Silver chuckled nervously.

"How? Are you a magical cat? I'm Blaze by the way" the feline introduced herself.

"Nah, I'm a hedgehog but got cursed into a cat" Silver said to Blaze.

"Huh? You're not an ordinary cat?" Blaze asked, panting heavily from hearing this cat talk.

"No, I got turned into a cat" Silver said.

"Ah, I see. Was it a sorcerer or a witch who did this to you?" Blaze asked.

"A witch who wanted me to be her mate because I had ESP, but I refused so I got cursed" Silver's ears droops down with his whiskers.

"Oh, you were a magician" she said.

"Sort of, but I was born with this power" Silver said.

"Cool. Be surprised Silver, but I got the power of fire" Blaze said, igniting a flame on her finger tip. Silver was amazed by this.

"Impressive, but don't burn me!" Silver backs off. Blaze kills the flame and scratches his chin.

"I won't burn you, you cute kitty" she said.

"Thanks" Silver said.


	2. Hanging Out

**Hey, guys. Since I've been doing a bit of Silver the Hedgehog stories and I noticed that I gave him new abilities like receiving visions of bad things that will happen in the future, meditation, and speaks 7 languages; English, Spanish, French, Italian, German, Russian, and Japanese. **

**_Vision:_ **I learned that Silver is from the future and his job is to protect it. When his eyes glow to the color of his ESP power, he receives a vision of bad things that will happen in the future. Similar to Greek mythology Cassandra the Great.

**_Meditation: _**To me, I'll say that Silver likes to meditate a lot because it helps him feel relaxed and calm to keep his powers under control. If something interrupts his meditation he'll go berserk and crazy when he does not like to be disturbed in his meditation. When he meditates, he usually hovers in the air while sitting like an Indian style. Similar to Raven from Teen Titans Go! show.

**_Languages:_ **Silver is a time traveler, so maybe he learned a few languages in his life or something. But that's really my favorite for Silver to know these languages and possibly help his friends with translation.

**I hope you guys like my ideas for Silver the Hedgehog because it might help you write stories that is about him.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As Blaze realized that this cat can talk, she got to know him more and she also felt sorry for him that his parents died. She was so not gonna let this kitty feel homeless ever again.

Right now, Silver needs a bath due to being in trash cans in the alleys for a few days.

"Good thing that I like water, Blaze. Like a tiger" Silver said, being lowered down in the tub. Blaze then poured shampoo on him and washed his fur.

"Good thing too. So far so good?" Blaze asked, washing his body with the shampoo.

"Yeaaaah" Silver purred cutely. Blaze then brushes his fur and straightens his messy fur forelocks on his head.

"Thanks, Blaze" Silver said.

"No problem, Silver. Wanna watch a movie with me?" Blaze asks the white cat.

"Sure, do you have a comedy film like Rush Hour?" Silver wondered.

"I sure do" Blaze nodded.

The two watched the movie and Silver was on her lap. Blaze liked it and pets his fur down his spine.

_"*Puuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrr*"_

"Aww, I've always wanted to have a normal kitty" Blaze said.

"Oh, now you got a friend who is a cat" Silver said with half-closed eyes.

Blaze nods as they continue to watch the movie.

After the movie ended, Blaze stretches out and lets out a long yawn. She was very tired.

"Well time to go to bed" Blaze yawned, then thought of Silver.

"Say, wanna sleep on my bed?"

"Sure, I got nowhere else to go in this cat body" Silver said and purred cutely. Blaze got up from the couch and goes to brush her teeth. Silver walked to her bedroom and jumps on the indigo-colored cover. He purred at how comfortable the bed sheets are, he lies down and waits for Blaze to be back from brushing her teeth.

She came in wearing a nightgown and gets into the covers.

"Hope you like the bed sheets" Blaze smiled and rubs his ears. He purred at that and smiled. He then curls himself to sleep.

"I love them. Good night, Blaze" he said.

"Good night, Silver" Blaze said in a sleepy voice.

* * *

><p>The next day, morning came as the sun rises to the area of Station Square for the humans and mobians to wake up in the morning.<p>

Silver stretches out yawning and looked at Blaze in her sleeping form. She looked so beautiful so he decides to crawl up to her and he lay in front of her face. Blaze held him close to her like a teddy bear.

"Mmmmmhmmm Silver" she cooed in her sleep.

Soon she was awake and so was Silver too. The white kitty yawned and stretched his arms and legs like a dog.

"Slept well, Silver? I just had sweet dreams" Blaze said.

"Yup, and I've had good dreams too" Silver said. He jumps down from the bed when Blaze got out from the bed.

For breakfast Blaze had scrambled eggs and Silver simply had fresh milk from the bowl. He was happy to have something healthy and fresh rather than the leftover food from the trash cans in the alleys.

"Ahhhh…so fresh and tasty" Silver sighs in relief while lapping the milk with his tongue.

Blaze watched him drink his milk and smiled, "Enjoying that, Silver?" she asked him with a slight smile.

"Yeah, it taste so good" Silver said. He continued lapping the milk.

After that, Blaze decides to go for a walk with him.

"Um, are you sure this is a good idea for a person to carry a cat in public?" Silver whispered to her.

"Well, yeah. As long you're not speaking among crowds or others" Blaze replied. Silver understood and acts like a normal cat when they pass a few people.

"Meow" Silver meowed and snuggled against Blaze, she blushes a little.

"Hey, nice cat you have" an 8 year old boy said to Blaze.

"Oh, thank you" Blaze said politely.

They walked to the park and sat on a bench near a lake. Silver jumped from Blaze's arms and sat next to her.

"I love this park, Blaze" Silver sniffed the fresh air in the park. Blaze inhales deeply and exhaled. She then rubs his head again which made Silver purr so cutely like a cat.

"So, how long have you been a cat?" Blaze asked.

"A month" Silver replied.

"Oh my, how do you handle the dogs?"

"I run away from them and sometimes I used ESP on them, but it's weaker in this form" Silver continued.

"I see. And who was the dark witch that cursed you into this?" Blaze said.

"Her name was Mefitis. She cursed me into this to make me as her pet. And I have no idea how to break this curse" Silver answered.

"Oh, you forgot what it was to break it?" Blaze wondered. Silver nods and continued to look around in the park from the bench.

A while later, Silver walks next to Blaze's leg and suddenly heard a barking and he then spots a Pomeranian who was barking at him. This makes Silver jump in fear and he runs away from the dog.

"SILVER COME BACK!" Blaze shouted, "Damn it!" she ran after him.

Silver ran as fast as he can to get away from the crazy barking dog; he sees a tree that is tall, as much as he hates to climb on it but it would be better to get away from this dog since dogs can't climb on trees.

"Get away!" Silver hissed to the dog, but it keeps barking at him. Blaze then came and pushes the dog aside.

"Silver, come down now!" Blaze held out her arms.

"Oh, man. I sure hope I have nine lives for this" Silver gulped and jumps down, hoping that Blaze can catch him.

Blaze caught him and strokes his fur. Silver purred at this and snuggles against her arm.

"It's over now, Silver. Let's go home" Blaze said while carrying him.

"Okay, what do we do when we're at home?" Silver asked her.

* * *

><p>At home, Blaze was thinking of what Silver really looks like as a mobian hedgehog. So she grabbed her sketchbook to draw while Silver tells her his description.<p>

"Golden-yellow eyes, five forelocks that looks like the shape of a pothead" Silver giving her his descriptions.

She drew of him in hedgehog form and shows it to him, "Like this?" she asked. Silver looks closely and saw something missing.

"Oh, um, I have chest fur, like a male lion's mane" Silver added. Blaze drew his chest fur around his neck on the drawing.

"Now?" she asked again.

Silver nodded but there was also something missing, "Good. But not there yet. I have two long quills on the back of my head and glowing blue turquoise circular marks on my palm and back hands" Silver said.

Blaze added them and shows it again. Silver looks at it and smiles,

"Exactly like that" Silver said.

"You kinda look awesome with the forelocks. It makes you look like a rock-star" Blaze chuckled.

"Thanks" Silver chuckled and nuzzled her arm. Purring cutely which made Blaze smile as she pets him softly.

"Now, want something for lunch?" Blaze then suggested.

"Yeah sure" Silver stops purr and licks his lips. Blaze walked to the fridge and took out a can of tuna.  
>"Tuna fish?" Blaze asked if he wants tuna.<p>

"Sure" Silver nods. Blaze had a microwave pizza for herself while Silver had plate of tuna. He ate it slowly.


	3. Shadow the Warlock

While having lunch in the kitchen, Blaze takes Silver to the living room learn more about him.

Silver was on Blaze's lap and looks up at her, purring. He then thought of something, "Uh, Blaze, how was your life before you came to Station Square?" he asked the purple feline. Blaze looks at him and slightly frowns.

"Well, I came from a land far far away and I lived with my parents at a big mansion. We we're so happy as a family, but one day a swarm of witches came in and tried to capture me when I was a child" she explained her story to him.

"So what did your parents do?" He asked again.

"They managed to save me in time but my father got horribly scarred by the last witch, I burned her with my fire powers" Blaze continued.

"How was your background?" she then turned to him.

"I was an ordinary hedgehog with ESP powers who lived happily with my family" Silver told her, not wanting to tell her how he got cursed.

"Oh, you must have lived a happy life with them until they died" Blaze said, but she then notices he had tears in his eyes.

"Yeah, but I...miss...them so much, Mefitis don't deserve to live, I'm gonna…" Silver was so sad that he couldn't finish his line.

"Now, now, let it out Silver, relax. I'm here" Blaze held him in her arms like a baby, comforting him.

"I know Blaze...But I loved them so much, and thanks to Mefitis I'm just a stupid cat" Silver said between his hiccups.

"Don't say that, Silver. You're not just a stupid cat" Blaze said, rubbing his back to calm him down.

"I'm sorry Blaze, thanks for comforting me" Silver said, calmer. Blaze nuzzled her cheek against his and he giggled at that.

"Silver, what do you wanna do now? Just rest for a while?" Blaze said to the white cat.

"Yeah, that might fresh up my memory to how the curse would be broken"

Silver closed his eyes and fell asleep; Blaze watched him sleep and gets up from the couch.

Silver then starts to toss and turn in his sleep, seeing the last what Mefitis said about the curse and her evil cackle. When he heard her cackle in his dream, he screeches out loudly.

"MEEEOOOOOWWWWWW!" he screeched and woke up from the nightmare.

He panted heavily, feeling his heart rushing up to his chest. Blaze heard him screech and ran from her room to the living room.

"Silver, what's wrong?!" Blaze became worried and held him close.

"I dreamed about Mefitis when she cursed me and she had a terrifying cackle" Silver quivered.

"Oh, god" Blaze said, trying to calm him down by petting him.

"You should have seen how her eyes glowed like hell" Silver said and got his ears rubbed by Blaze.

"So she's like a demon witch?" Blaze guessed.

"Yes" Silver said, purring, "I don't know if she'll ever find me again. She's crazy and obsessed with me"

"If anything happens I protect you my pet, I got a gun with bullets which can kill a witch" Blaze said, showing him an auto shotgun and bullets.

"Wow" Silver was surprised, "Now this is my first time to see a woman as a gunfighter"

"Really? And I wanna tell you something Silver, if we find her and beat her, we will force her to turn you back" Blaze ruffles his hair.

"Yeah, but I guess my parents shall rest in peace" Silver said.

Blaze's ears drop down, knowing how sad he is that he misses his parents. She pets his soft fur to cheer him up.

"At least you got an 'owner' now" Blaze joked and Silver meowed happily.

* * *

><p>That night at the cottage in the dark forest, Mefitis was angry and pissed off that she could not find Silver anywhere. She hired her brother Shadow to find Silver and bring him to her. Apparently, Shadow did not like her attitude. He's sick and tired of her trying to force a male hedgehog to fall in love with her.<p>

"Bring me this white/silvery cat to me and I shall make him my mate" Mefitis said to Shadow.

"Fine then" Shadow scoffs and hover-skates to Station Square, "Hmph! I don't like this at all and I'm not gonna let her do this again. I hate my sister so much I just wanna slap the hell out of her" he grumbles and continues to hover-skate in the big city of Station Square.

**xxx**

Silver and Blaze was on a walk down the street near some stores, but most of them were forbidden for non-mobian animals. Silver poked his head out from Blaze's backpack, putting his paws on her shoulder to see where she's walking.

"Where are we going?" Silver asked her.

"We're going to my favorite store, Silver" Blaze said. Silver understood and gets back into the backpack.

But Shadow has already seen Silver sticking out his head and knows where he is. He ran up to Blaze and stops her, "Hold it there, Miss. You have something of mine"

"Get your hands off me, pervert!" Blaze growled and punched him in the face, "Get lost!"

"I AM NOT A PERVERT!" Shadow yelled and knees her in her gut. Silver jumps out from the backpack and tries to attack him but Blaze grabbed Silver and runs in the dark alley to get away from this black and red hedgehog.

But he was too fast and catches up with them, "You cannot run from me!" Shadow grins. But Blaze has agility like cats; she jumped on the dumpster lid and hops to the side roof of the store. Shadow rolled his eyes in annoyance but then smirks. He kneels down and jumps up after them.

"Hehehe… think you can escape me?" Shadow jumped after them and Blaze jumps to a higher apartment, climbing on the ladder quickly. Shadow then runs after them on the rooftop.

"GIVE ME THAT KITTY!" Shadow shouted.

Blaze growled and runs faster to jump to the next roof of the building to get away from this crazy male hedgehog, "Silver, just stay in the backpack" she said to her cat that is hiding in her backpack.

"Okay" Silver nods and gets back in. Blaze runs into a metal door on the roof and locks it with a steel rod. Shadow smashed against the door like a mad man.

"Hurry, he's almost in!" Silver screamed. They continued to run down the building and hides in a closet. Then Shadow breaks down the door, "Damn, I hate breaking the door down. Where are you purple cat?! Come out come out where ever you are!" he looked around.

Blaze stays quiet in the closet, lucky for her she has her gun for backup.

Shadow passes the closet and didn't see them, he simply walks out from the room, giving them a chance to escape.

Blaze sighs in relief and walks out of the closet to leave.

"Is he gone?" Silver asks the cat quietly.

"Yes, let's go before he sees us" Blaze whispers, leaving the building. Unaware that she is being followed, her ears perked up in alarm as she grabbed the person's wrist from behind and flipped him over, judo throws him down to the ground and pulling her gun out.

"Don't shoot" it was Shadow.

"Why not? And why are you following me?" Blaze asked with a cold glare, pointing her gun at him.

"By orders from Mefitis, I'm taking your cat Silver" Shadow groaned, the gun was a few inches from his forehead.

"Mefitis, the one who cursed him?" Blaze said, holding him down.

"Yes, now give me that cat" Shadow said.

"I don't think so. If you move I'll shoot your head" Blaze said.

"Look, as much as I hate to do this but I have to do what I am told to do" Shadow said.

"Why? Are you her servant or something?" Blaze growled.

"I'm her brother" Shadow answered, about to get up but Blaze presses the gun to his forehead.

"Look let me explain!" Shadow said.

"Then tell us or I'll blow off your fucking brain" Blaze threatens him.

"Mefitis sent me to get Silver so she can make him her pet or lover if he turns into a hedgehog again. I don't like my sister very much either. I feel like a slave to her!" Shadow tells Blaze and struggles from her grip.

"I see. And you said you're her brother, right?" Blaze asked.

"Yes, let go of me!" Shadow growled.

"Okay, no sudden moves" Blaze lets go of him.

Shadow dusts off the dirt from him.

"Now, let me see Silver...please" Shadow pleaded.

"Nuh uh, not a chance. You're gonna take me down" Blaze shook her head 'no'.

"Come on, believe me" Shadow said.

"You don't fool me, warlock" Blaze growled, holding Silver in her arms, "I am not letting you touch Silver"

"Then I'll tell Mefitis about this and leave you two alone!" Shadow said and hover-skates away, jumping off the roof building. Blaze then looked down at Silver.

"He's gone now" Blaze softly said to Silver.

"Thank god" Silver sighs in relief.


	4. Shadow is cursed too?

**Okay, so far I have 7 reviews, 5 favs, and 4 followers. Not bad I guess. And don't forget to review, guys. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shadow arrived back at the forest at Mefitis' cottage and she stands near the fireplace. She was waiting impatiently on him and Silver.

"Ah, great you're back brother. Did you get Silver?" Mefitis asked the black and red hedgehog.

"No I haven't, but I found them" Shadow answers. Mefitis snapped and turns around with a glare.

"You found them but you didn't get them?!"

"I tried to but his owner kicked my ass badly!" Shadow yelled.

"Huh? Is that so? Next time you meet them again, proceed to beat her up and snap her neck!" Mefitis said in a scary voice, it didn't frighten Shadow one bit. He instead crosses his arms.

"Very well, but one thing I wonder, why do you want to force anyone to love you?" Shadow asked his sister.

"Because, with a mate, me and him would be greater in power!"

"Power?"

"Yes, with his ESP Powers I'll be invincible with him" Mefitis continued. This made Shadow angry, he gets closer to her and glares, "Have you lost your mind completely?! You can't love someone because of their powers!" he shouted at her.

"I don't really care Shadow! I decide what to do and not to do!" Mefitis shouted back, her index finger glowed red.

"Oh, shit!" Shadow's eyes went wide and the dark witch casts a spell on him, turning him into a non-mobian cat. A black cat with red streaks on his legs.

"Grrrrr!" Shadow growled angrily.

"Now brother, get Silver to me or else I'll chain you for torment!" Mefitis said, coldly.

"MEOW! You are so gonna regret this, Mefitis!" Shadow hissed angrily like a cat and leaves.

"Oh, I love being nasty" Mefitis said to herself.

* * *

><p>Back at Station Square, Blaze was in the pet store shopping for cute playful cat toys for Silver so that he won't be bored. Luckily the pet store is allowed to have pet animals shop with their owners just as long as they don't cause trouble in the store. Silver was in Blaze's backpack with his head peeking out to see what she's doing.<p>

"Silver, you can come out" Blaze said to Silver. Silver nods and jumps out from the backpack.

"Meow, cool" Silver smiled.

"See anything you like?" Blaze asked.

Silver looks around and then spots a rubber ball. He walks to it and Blaze follows him, "Oh, you want a rubber ball?" she asked him.

"Meow" Silver nodded.

She picked up the rubber ball and continues shopping for what Silver really needs in his cat form. After buying all the stuff she goes to the cash register to pay for it. Putting the stuff in the shopping bags and left the store. Unaware that a black cat is following them.

They came back home and Blaze sat on the couch, watching Silver biting the ball while making the litterbox.

Silver noticed the box and grimace, "I think I need privacy to use that" he said, but got back biting the ball.

"Yeah, I know" Blaze said as she finished the litterbox. She opened the package box and takes out the pieces to build the cat tree.

"Oh, you're building a cat tree" Silver smirked and sat down.

"Yup, if you were 95 cm tall you would help me" Blaze said while putting pieces together.

"I agree but I don't have opposable thumbs in this cat body" Silver sighs, looking at his paw.

"Funny, cats in cartoons use their paws like hands" Blaze said with a smirk. But Silver helped her anyway by pulling the plates with his mouth. Blaze took the plates and screws them on the pole of the cat tree. After a few minutes, Blaze wiped her forehead, "Phew, what do you think?" she asked him.

"Looks great. It's like a playground for cats" Silver chuckled.

"Hehehe…. come here!" Blaze picked Silver up and eskimo-kissed his nose. But his whiskers tickled her.

"Your whiskers tickle, Silver!"

"Meow" Silver smirked and licks her cheek. The purple feline giggles and puts him down to let him have fun with the cat tree.

He jumped up on the cat tree and had fun; Blaze sat and watched. She then looked at the sketch of him as a hedgehog, "Man, he's handsome as a hedgehog" she said in her thoughts.

Just then at the kitchen window, a black and red cat sneaks in.

"I'm gonna take a shower, Silver. I hope you'll be okay by yourself" Blaze said.

"Okay, and don't worry, I won't cause any damage to your apartment" Silver said. He gets back to the couch and rests.

Just then Shadow in cat form came next to him, "Hello there, Silver" Shadow said to Silver. Silver woke up quickly and hisses at him.

"What are you doing here and why are you a cat?!" Silver hisses at Shadow.

"Another mission from my sister" he answered the angry light grey cat.

"Not gonna happen again, warlock furball! And why are you doing this?!" Silver's back fur stands up as he hissed angrily.

"Don't make me do this!" Shadow hisses back, his claws were extended.

"Why? So you can just let your sister take my powers? Is that what you want?! Does your sister even care about you or anything?!" Silver hissed, extending his claws too.

"She forces me to, if I don't do what she tells me, she'll kill me! I have no choice!" Shadow said, circling around Silver.

"There is always a choice, warlock! You just haven't noticed yet! And I don't want to fight you!" Silver growled, circling around him.

"Neither do I, Silver!" Shadow leaped onto him and the two cats by hitting each other with their claws and paws.

"MEEEEOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!" the two meowing and snarling in anger as they fight.

While Blaze that is already done in the shower and is wearing new clothes, she was drying her hair with the hair dryer. But suddenly she heard screeching and meowing coming from the living room.

"Oh, hell no!" she said and ran to the living room, seeing Silver fighting the black and red cat.

***CHOMP***

"OW! That's my tail you idiot!" Shadow yowled and donkey kicks Silver to get his mouth off his tail. Silver landed against a deal with a vase. It fell on him and knocked him out. Blaze got really angry and grabs Shadow by the neck.

"You!" Blaze growled in anger as her eyes flared in flames.

"Please put me down!" Shadow screeched and gulps. He tries using his cute innocent eyes like Puss in Boots. Blaze growled softly at this and her flaming eyes return to normal, calms down from how pissed off she was.

"Very well, but NEVER take Silver away from me. GOT THAT?!" Blaze snarled at him.

"Okay, okay! Please don't hurt me! I'm weaker as a cat! Urgh! Mefitis is fooling me!" Shadow ends his sentences with a growl.

"Good boy" Blaze said and drops him on the floor.

Blaze picked up the unconscious Silver from the floor and rocks him like a baby. He woke up with a low groan and looks up at her, "Blaze?"

"Silver! Oh, thank god!" she sighs in relief.

* * *

><p><strong>Looks like Shadow is cursed as a cat too. <strong>


	5. Rivals

While Silver is recovering from his knock out from Shadow, he glares at Shadow for beating the hell out of him.

"All right, Shadow. Tell us about your warlock background" Blaze said, crossing her arms.

"Alright then, I grew up with this Mefitis and we we're not very good friends as siblings and now she is using me as her servant than a brother. All these times I've felt angry with her and wants to strike back, but her powers are too great. When I was about 11 years, she tortured me with red lightning. Since then I decided to be her servant until now, I always wanted freedom" Shadow tells them.

"Wow, some sister she is" Blaze said.

"Yeah, and now she tricked me into this form, I'm much weaker in it and I don't know if my powers work" Shadow said with a sigh. He jumps on the table.

"You don't scare me with those red eyes Shadow" Blaze said.

Shadow's sour face turns to a smirk, "Really? That's weird that my sister looks creepy while I do not"

"Maybe it's because dark witches are a lot creepier than most warlocks" Silver rolled his eyes in sarcasm.

Shadow raised a brow in confusion and his whiskers drops.

"Maybe because I got a pure heart?" Shadow guessed.

Blaze checked her watch and it was 4pm, "It's almost dinner time, so you guys need to behave and try to get along" she said to them.

Silver looked at Shadow and sighs, Shadow rolls his eyes annoyed.

"I don't know if I can trust him" Silver said. He walks up to Shadow and pats his neck with his paw.

"Get your paw off me you doofus" Shadow hisses at Silver.

"Whatever" Silver scoffs and gets his paw off him. Shadow laid on his stomach and rests.

A while later, Blaze was glad that she bought cat food for Silver but now that she has Shadow here, she'll have to tell them to share their food and to not try something violent towards each other. She gave them each plate with cat food and they were away from each other. Silver glares at Shadow while eating. Blaze watches them eat to make sure they don't fight.

"Boys, I know you don't like each other but please try to get along" Blaze said. The two cats nodded since they are eating. They continue to eat and Blaze goes to the kitchen to make her dinner. She had soup for dinner.

After dinner, they watched a movie and Shadow was away from Silver and Blaze.

"I like movies with John Goodman" Silver said since the movie had John Goodman among the roles.

"More like John Badman" Shadow joked.

"Oh, because he's got a temper in Barton Fink" Silver said as they were watching where Goodman's character shouts.

They continue to watch the movie until the end. Silver was sleeping on Blaze's knee and purrs.

"Aww….." Blaze smiled and pets him while he's asleep.

"Mmmmm….. yeah" Silver purred. Shadow was also sleeping. Blaze carries Silver to her bed and gently put him on the covers. She walks to change to her nightgown. She then goes to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"It feels odd having two cats but I like Silver...mostly" Blaze thought. She then gets back to her bed, Silver was still asleep and felt Blaze getting into the covers. She pets him before going to sleep. Silver was now dreaming a strange dream of him and Blaze.

He was a hedgehog in the dream and they played in the snow together. They made snowmen and even snow angels, but after making snow angels, Silver saw something that surprised him; him and Blaze is kissing in the dream.

"I love you Silver" Blaze said in his dream sweetly. Silver smiled and leaned to her.

"I love you too Blaze" Silver said in his dream and kisses her.

But in reality, Silver was tossing and turning with a smile on his face.

"Sweet" Silver moans in his sleep and stretches. Shadow had one eye open and saw Silver talk in his sleep from the living room to the bed room.

"Is he talking in his sleep?" Shadow wondered. He jumps off the couch and walks in Blaze's bedroom, leaps up to the bed and pokes Silver.

"Mmmm Blaze my sweet...huh?" Silver woke up and saw Shadow's evil glare at him. He jumps up and his eyes widens.

"Whoa! You scared me Shadow" Silver panted and it didn't wake Blaze up.

"What were you dreaming about?" Shadow asked coldly.

"N-Nothing…" Silver blushed.

"Mmhmm, you were talking in your sleep" Shadow grins.

"Did I?" Silver wondered, blushing pink.

"Ah, it seems you're in love with that purple feline" Shadow chuckled at his reaction.

"Shut up. You don't know what you're talking about" Silver growled lowly, jumping off the bed to go into the living to play with his cat toys.

"Hmph, you are so naïve, cat boy" Shadow follows him in the living room.

"I'm not naïve, Shadow" Silver lied and bites his rubber ball. Shadow saw that he's lying.

"Bet you are Silver, I know you like her" Shadow stands next to him with a sly grin. Silver continues to gnaw his ball and ignores Shadow's annoying mouth.

"He's so annoying" Silver said in his thoughts.

Blaze was also dreaming of her and Silver in hedgehog form, but her dream was different. They were ice skating at the lake holding hands as romantic music played, Blaze looked at Silver's yellow golden eyes and flickers her eyes with love. They kept dancing until Silver pulled her to bridle style. The music can you feel the love tonight by Elton John was heard in the background.

Just as they were about to kiss, the dream scene disappears and Blaze was already awake.

"What a dream, me and Silver are..." Blaze realized she has feelings for Silver.

"Hmph, how long will that feline wake up?" Shadow grumbling in the living room.

Silver rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Oh, stop it. If you're bored, just take a nap"

"Hmph, it's like we're being babies because we're useless as cats, idiot" Shadow scoffed.

"Right" Silver said sarcastically and walks back to her bedroom. Shadow looked after him until he fell asleep on the couch.

"Hey, Silver" Blaze saw him walking in the bedroom.

"Hi Blaze, did you dream of something?" Silver asked Blaze.

"Yeah, I dreamed about ice-skating with you Silver, we had fun like friends" Blaze tells him about her dream but kept the last she saw as a secret.

"Oh, I had a weird dream too" Silver said shyly and curls himself. Blaze wondered what he dreamed of but she decides not to ask, she gets out of bed and carries Silver in her arms.


	6. Shadow's Owner

**Nebula the Hedgehog belongs to me. **

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Blaze was cooking pancakes, bacon, and eggs in the kitchen. She has already given the boys their bowls of milk. At least they were able to have their own milk rather than sharing this time.

"Once we're done with breakfast, I'm gonna have to give you a bath, Shadow" Blaze said.

"Oh, no" Shadow shook his head. Silver on the other hand had milk around his mouth.

"What's the matter, warlock? Scared of the water?" Silver grinned.

"Shut up" Shadow hisses at him.

Much later after breakfast, Blaze is desperately trying to get Shadow into the water, "Get that water away from me!" he yowled in fear, trying to get out of Blaze's grip.

"Hold still you so called warlock" Blaze said and mocked him. Shadow growls in defeat and gets lowered down into the water.

"MEEOOOOWWWW!" Shadow screeched in fear when the touched the water with his tail.

"Can you hold still Shadow?!" Blaze shouted at Shadow. He groans, very annoyed and gets washed by Blaze. He did not even bite her.

"Good boy, Shads" Blaze grinned.  
>"Just hurry it up before I go crazy" Shadow growled lowly.<p>

"Whatever" Blaze said.

As soon as he was clean, Blaze dries him up and he went puffy. He looks at himself in the mirror.

"I look so...so..awful and stupid" Shadow said.

"Oh, calm down" Blaze rolled her eyes and brushed his puffy fur to straighten it down to normal.

"Ah, now I look cool again" Shadow said with an smirk. Blaze giggled and pets him, he let out a cute, low purring.

"Well now you're clean, Shadow" She said. Shadow looks at her and nuzzles against her leg.

"Thanks. But you can go back to Silver now"

Blaze simply nods and walks back to Silver, he was on the couch and was resting, but awake. Blaze sat next to him.

"How are you doing Silver?" Blaze asked him.

"I'm fine Blaze, I just have weird thoughts of my dreams, that's all" Silver shrugs.

"Oh okay, and uh Silver, want to go to the park again with Shadow and play in the snow?" Blaze got an idea for her, Silver and Shadow.

"It's snowing already?" Silver asked.

"Yes. It snowed yesterday" Blaze said.

"Oh yes of course!" Silver laughed nervously by remembering yesterday. Blaze got dressed into her jacket and hat.

"Ready, guys?" Blaze asked Silver and Shadow.

"More than life itself" Shadow mutters, but Silver jumped onto Blaze's arms.

"I'm ready as hell" Silver said.

"Hmph!" Shadow scoffed in annoyance.

"I think you need a girlfriend, Shadow" Silver chuckled.

"Maybe" Shadow scoffs in annoyance.

* * *

><p>At the park, Silver and Blaze was playing in the snow while Shadow was just watching them. Blaze then threw a small snowball at Silver but it didn't hurt him.<p>

"Tehehehehe…. this is fun!" Silver laughed and tries to do a snowball with his paws, but it didn't go very well. He thought of trying a little bit of his ESP power. As he tries to lift up the snowball with his mind, he tossed it towards the purple feline.

"Ow...hehehehe! You did well, Silver!" Blaze giggled and threw another snowball at him, he then makes two snowballs with his ESP and threw them at her but misses. He then got a snowball in the face but wipes it off.

"Oh, this is fun Blaze!" Silver shouted.

Shadow was simply sitting on the bench watching them play, "Hmph. Maybe that doofus is right. I really need a girlfriend"

As he thought of it he rolled his eyes from left to right like a mantel clock. He looked around the park and watched many couples walking around. He also saw how they held hands and laughed, even taking their pictures and kissing. Soon he was interrupted by Blaze and Silver coming back to him.

"Hey, Shadow" Silver said.

"What?" Shadow snapped out of his thoughts.

"Wanna join us in snow fighting?" Blaze asked the black and red cat.

"Uh, sure. But I hope I know how to throw snowballs as a cat" Shadow said and follows them to throw snowballs.

Blaze gives Shadow some snowballs to throw while she and Silver made their own. Shadow picked one up with his front paws and tries to stand on his hind legs, when he's about to throw it just came 5 ft. away from him.

"Jeez, if I only had thumbs" Shadow sighs and proceeds to throw another, this time with his tail and he sees Silver and throws it at him, hitting his head with the snowball.

"HA! Bull's Eye!" Shadow cheered and throws another at Blaze, but she dodges.

"You missed!" Blaze chuckled with a smirk.

"Oh yeah!" Shadow grins and throws another snowball at her again, hitting her head really hard. Blaze fell down and wipes off the snow from her head.

"Shadow! Be more careful so you don't hit my eye!" Blaze said a bit serious.

"Okay I will" Shadow said. But Silver then makes a large snowball and throws it at Blaze, knocking her down again. Her arms and legs along with her tail were sticking out.

Silver became worried if he hurt Blaze.

"Blaze...Blaze are you alright, are you hurt?"

She emerged out of the snow pile, "That was…..awesome!" Blaze giggled and showed that she's not really injured.

"Oh, thank god!" Silver sweatdrops nervously, but gasps as Blaze drops the pile of snow on him.

"Like that, huh, kitty?!" Blaze teased him.

"Meow!" Silver pounced on her playfully.

"Hehehe…. Silver!" Blaze giggled and holds him into the air and then hugs him. Shadow was watching them and then got an idea; he threw a snowball right at them.

"Ow! What the..?!" Blaze and Silver screamed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! That was funny!" Shadow laughed, rolled on his back.

"Damn, he's strong" Silver said.

"I'm a warlock and that means I got enhanced strength" Shadow said.

"Oh, you got a strong tail too?" Blaze guessed and Shadow nods.

"Yep, like a monkey"

* * *

><p>A while later after having some fun at the park, Blaze decides to go to her best friend's place where she can take care of Shadow. And she also knew that Shadow needs a girlfriend in his life. Silver and Shadow were inside Blaze's backpack but with their heads peeking out to see.<p>

"So where are we really going?" Shadow asked Blaze.

"To my best friend's house, she always wanted a pet" Blaze said, getting close to a house where it says 'Emerald' on the letterbox.

"And she's really good at communicating with non-mobian animals like Dr. Dolittle" she added.

"Really, good" Shadow said, very impressed. Blaze presses the doorbell and the door opens. A blue-violet hedgehog stands at the doorframe.

"Oh, hi Blaze. What's up?" She asked Blaze.

"I got something for you, Nebula" Blaze said and picked out Shadow from the backpack.

Nebula gasped in surprise, "Aww…..he's so adorable"  
>Shadow's jaw drops when he saw this pretty female mobian hedgehog.<p>

"Oh my, she's pretty" Shadow said in his mind. He got held by Nebula and she looked into his face.

"What's your name kitty?" Nebula asked Shadow.

"The name's Shadow" Shadow introduced himself to her. Nebula did not react since she understood.

"So what do you think, Shadow?" Blaze asked the black and red cat.

"I'll stay with Nebula" Shadow smiled, purring against Nebula when she holds him close.

"Oh, and Nebula? There's something you should know" Blaze said.

"And what's that Blaze?" Nebula asked Blaze.

"Shadow is actually a hedgehog like you. And Silver here is one too" Blaze said as she holds out Silver.

"Wait, so this means you can hear them talking? And how did this happen?" Nebula asked curiously.

"I was cursed by Mefitis, she wanted me to be her lover but I refused, so she cursed me into a cat" Silver explained for Nebula.

"I got cursed too by my own sister" Shadow said and looks at Nebula.

"Oh, my god. We got to do something if she comes" Nebula said.

"Yes, I'm gonna freaking kill her" Silver growled under his breath.

"We'll see" Blaze said and held Silver close.

"So I guess this Mefitis is a witch? So this means you're a warlock" Nebula said to Shadow in her arms.

"Yup, warlocks are sort of like sorcerers" Shadow smirks, but showed worry. Nebula pets him in comfort.

"Easy Shads, we'll think of something" Nebula said in a low sweet voice.


	7. Getting Along

After giving Shadow to Nebula to take care of, Blaze and Silver returns to the apartment. While Shadow simply gets along with the female mobian hedgehog. Nebula was glad that Blaze gave her some cat supplies for Shadow so that he won't feel so bored.

"Your fur is so soft" Nebula squealed, nuzzling her muzzle on Shadow's fur.

"Oh, thanks Nebula" Shadow said, delighted and purred. He jumped to her knee and let her pet his ears. Nebula giggles and pets his ears, hearing a cute purr from him which made her ears perk up.

"You're purring aren't you?" Nebula asked Shadow. He blushes at her question and nods awkwardly.

"Uh, yeah" he nervously responded. The female hedgehog continues to nuzzle her muzzle on Shadow's fur. Shadow continued to purr cutely and stretches his cat body. He was happy that he found someone that will take good care of him and love him sooner or later.

**xxx**

Now with Blaze and Silver; Blaze was holding a red laser dot and moving it around so that Silver can catch it. It was difficult for him to resist but with his cat instincts, it wasn't that easy to handle.

"Meow!" Silver meowed and chases the dot. Blaze giggled at this and makes it come close to her feet. Blaze watches him getting close to her feet and he nuzzled against them.

"You're so soft, Blaze" Silver said.

"Awww…..thanks" Blaze blushed and still keeps moving the red dot light around the floor.

Silver chased it again and cannot catch it. Each time he tried, Blaze moves the spot quickly.

"Come here you little…." Silver keeps chasing it.

But when he tries to catch it at the wall, he knocked his head when he tried to pounce it

"OW! Ohhhhh" Silver groaned and shook his head.

"Are you all right, Silver?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just that spot lured me" Silver said. He walks to his rubber ball and gnaws on it as ever. He held it with his paws and tries to bite through, but the rubber was thick.

"Aww….." Blaze smiled at this. She took a picture of Silver with her iPhone. Silver stops gnaw the ball and noticed she took his picture. Blaze showed him the picture and he liked how cute he looked.

"Wow, I'm so cute" Silver examined himself on the picture.

"Yup, we save this as a memory" Blaze said and lets him rest on her knees.

Blaze rubs his back slowly down the tail. Silver purred in relaxation and closes his eyes, "Meow"

"Say, Silver? You want some milk or tuna fish?" Blaze asked while petting him.

He opened his eyes, "I would like tuna fish" Silver said, licking his lips.

Blaze walks to the kitchen and takes out a can of tuna fish. She poured the tuna on a plate and puts it on the floor. Silver walked up to his plate and sniffed it. It did not smell badly, "Mmm, yummy" Silver exhales and eats the tuna.

"Aww…." Blaze giggles at this, seeing her cat feeling happy.

* * *

><p>In the meantime, Mefitis waited impatiently on Shadow to bring Silver back to her. She paced back and forth while waiting.<p>

"Why is it taking so long? Shadow should have brought Silver right now to me, I guess turning him into a cat was useless" Mefitis said to herself.

"Grrr…..no matter. I'll just have to contact Shadow with telepathy then" she growled lowly.

She then sits down and glows to get to Shadow's mind.

At Nebula's house, both Nebula and Shadow were sleeping, Shadow slept on the covers next to Nebula's feet. All of a sudden, Shadow woke up and felt something hit his mind, "Urgh! I feel funny!" Shadow said quietly without waking up Nebula, but he could hear Mefitis's voice echoing in his mind.

_"Shadow! Why haven't you captured Silver?!"_ Mefitis yelled at her brother in his mind.

_"Oh, it's just you. And to answer your question, no I didn't. I quit being your servant! I am not gonna let you harm Silver like that. Good-bye!"_ Shadow said in his mind and disconnects with Mefitis through telepathy. Mefitis in her lair growled and thinks, by having her index finger and thumb on her chin.

Shadow at Nebula's house was now sleeping close to her and she had one arm around him. He purred softly on her hand and cuddles her.

* * *

><p>Silver and Blaze was sitting at the roof watching the stars late at night.<p>

"I love stargazing Silver, the stars are so beautiful" Blaze sighs sweetly.

"Yeah, they are" Silver said.

He then spots a shooting star in the sky.

"Hey! I saw a shooting star!" Silver said excited and Blaze notices.

"Oh, do you have a wish?" Blaze asked him. Silver closed his eyes and thinks of a good wish for a moment.

"I wish you could see me as a hedgehog" Silver made his wish.

"Ah, I knew you were going to wish that" Blaze said.

"I really detest this body but I'm getting used to it" Silver said and walks up to Blaze. She could see that he looked a little sad.

"What's wrong?" Blaze asked, picks him up in her arms.

"Nah, nothing Blaze" Silver shrugs it off.

"Uh, huh? Let's get to bed" Blaze said as they walked down to her apartment.

As Blaze got into the covers, Silver jumps to sleep next to her. Blaze liked it and held him close.

* * *

><p>The next morning at Nebula's place, she fed Shadow some cat food while she cooked pancakes and bacon for breakfast. Shadow was just too happy that Nebula is treating him nicely and he liked it.<p>

"I've never felt like this before for anyone" Shadow said in his mind, he continues to eat his breakfast while Nebula had her own.

"Say Shadow, any plans for today?" she wondered.

Shadow shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know. Do you?" he asked.

"How about we go for a walk in town?" Nebula said.

"That could work, Nebs" Shadow said happily.

With Silver and Blaze, Silver was playing with the yarn-ball.

"Meow!" he playfully meowed.

"I see you like the yarn ball a lot, don't you?" Blaze chuckled at this, watching him biting lightly on the yarn-ball.

"Mmmraw…. yeah" Silver said as he keeps biting the yarn-ball. He then uses his paws to play with it in the air. He laughed while playing with the yarn ball. But soon he drops it, "Ah, man"

"It's all right, Silver. Anyways, here's a bowl of milk" Blaze puts the bowl of milk in front of him.

He walks up to it and licks up the milk with his tongue. He really likes the taste and keeps drinking. Blaze was fixing her ponytail so it doesn't go down. She applies hair gel and rubs it into her ponytail to straight it up.

"*BURP*" Silver burped out loud.

Blaze heard it and glances at Silver with a grin.

"Ops sorry Blaze" Silver chuckled nervously.

"It's alright, Silver. When someone belches it does not matter, unless they got gas" Blaze said.


	8. List of Ingredients

Nebula and Shadow were on their way to Blaze's apartment and knocked on the door. Blaze walked to the door and answered.

"Oh, hi Nebula. Hi Shadow. Come on in" Blaze said and they walked in. Nebula lets Shadow down and he walks to Silver.

"Your apartment hasn't changed much I see" Nebula said and looks around. She saw the cat-tree with Silver on the top.

"Hi Silver" Shadow said and pats his paw on Silver's neck.

"Hi Shads" Silver welcomed Shadow and sort of hugged him, but Shadow hisses at him and got off him. Blaze and Nebula watched the two glaring at each other, but not for long and they wrestled for fun. They screeched at the same time.

"Awww…. they are so cute when they screech" Blaze cooed.

"Yeah, I guess Shadow is cute even as a hedgehog" Nebula said, facing Blaze. The two cats are now playing on the cat-tree, Shadow was on the top while Silver is below him.

"Get off of my top!" Silver hisses and jumps up to him. Shadow shook his head and pushes him off the top but Silver landed on his feet.

"Nope, I'm the king of the top now" Shadow teased Silver. The white-grey cat jumped up again and uses his ESP to lift him off the top. He jumps up to the top of the cat-tree.

"Nein, Ich bin der König der spitze jetz" Silver spoke in German.

"What? Speak in English!" Shadow hissed.

"No, I am the king of the top now" Silver translated what he said to Shadow. Shadow was surprised that Silver can speak German.

"Did you learn that in school?" Shadow asked Silver.

"Yup, I can speak several languages" Silver grinned.

"Like?" Shadow asked Silver.

"I know English, Spanish, French, Italian, German, Russian, and Japanese" Silver tells Shadow the languages he can speak.

"Yikes" Shadow's eyes went wide.

"Yup, I learned a lot in school and by my parents" Silver smirks and jumps down from the cat-tree. Shadow was still shocked.

With the girls, they had a talk.

"So how are things going with you and Silver?" Nebula asked.

"Doing great, but he still miss being hedgehog" Blaze said.

Nebula nodded and looks at Shadow, "I wonder if Shadow thinks the same, I got to admit he's a great pet" Nebula said, giggled at the last part.

"Same too. But I'm also worried about Mefitis trying to take Silver away from me. I never faced a dark witch before" Blaze said.

"Don't worry, Blaze. We'll stick together and maybe beat her" Nebula said and held her shoulders. Silver and Shadow walked up to the girls to be petted.

"Aww….." the girls 'aww' at this and they pet their own cats.

Silver purred cutely while Shadow purred in a low tone, but yet cute.

"That's _*purrrrrrr*_ nice" Silver said between his purring.

Blaze giggled and kissed his head. Silver blushes at the kiss and jumps off her knees.

"Whoa! Did you just kiss my head?" Silver gasped.

"I thought you'll like a kiss mark on your head" Blaze giggled at his expression. Silver smiled and purred on her arm.

Shadow was held by Nebula, purring and nuzzling on her chest.

"Aww…are you purring?" Nebula giggled.

"Yup, _*purrrrr*_ I am" Shadow purred some more. He closed his eyes and nuzzled again. Nebula liked it and pets him some more, feeling the soft dark fur from her ungloved hand.

Blaze watched how Shadow loves his owner very much, like Silver does to her.

"Say, Shadow? Since you're a warlock, do you know the cure to change you and Silver back to mobian hedgehogs?" Nebula asked.

"Well, all I know is to get a hair from the host, magical sparkles, oil and a nail or claw" Shadow tries to remember if he's right.

"Okay, but where do we get magical sparkles?" Nebula asked Shadow.

"By finding a Phoenix bird" Shadow answered.

"Phoenix bird? I thought that was just a legend" Nebula was shocked, not realizing if the Phoenix bird exists.

"They are extremely rare but I know where to find them, in the mystic ruins where old Phoenix birds comes to be reborn" Shadow tells them.

"Then let's go" Silver said to them.

The four gets to Blaze's van since she has a fear of heights, they drove all the way to where the mystic ruins are. It seems like it's gonna be a long way to go. In the van, Silver and Shadow was in cat cages while the girls are sitting in the front seats, Blaze was driving. As they drove to the freeway, Silver got bored and sighs.

"Can you turn on some music, girls?" Silver asked Blaze and Nebula.

"Sure" Blaze said and turned on the radio, the music 'Do you believe in magic' by loving spoonful was playing on the radio. Silver smiled and hummed to the music. Shadow felt a strange feeling to the music and notices his own whiskers flinch by the tones. Shadow hummed to the music as well. Nebula turned her head to see the two cats humming and Silver even sang a part of the song.

"If you believe in magic, come along with me, we'll dance into morning til there's just you and me and maybe, if the music is right I'll meet you tomorrow so late at night.." Blaze heard Silver's singing voice behind her.

"Wow, Silver. You got a beautiful singing voice" Blaze said very happy.

"Oh, thanks Blaze. It's my favorite song" Silver stops singing and smiled. But Shadow was still humming the song until the end. Then the next song was one of the Jonas Brothers, which he dislikes.

"Oh man, not the Jonas Brothers" Shadow groans and holds for his ears. The others chuckled and listened to one of the Jonas Brothers songs.

Pretty soon, they made it to their destination to find the ingredients.

"Alright, we need to find the ingredients by getting a claw from a random animal, oil and magical sparkles from a Phoenix bird, we already have hair from you Silver and Shadow" Blaze said.

"Yup, let's go" Nebula said. The gang started their search for somewhere to find three ingredients.

"Um, is there anything else that might be dangerous?" Blaze asked the black and red cat.

"That I'm not sure. But I have a feeling that my sister will send out her monstrous creatures after us. So we better keep an eye out" Shadow said.

Mefitis in her cottage has seen everything through her crystal ball.

"I'll make sure you never turn back to normal, brother. Only Silver will be turned back" Mefitis said with an evil smirk. She then uses her magic to send out her creatures resembling cougars to the mystic ruins.


	9. Magical Sparkles of the Phoenix

In the area of the Mystic ruins, the gang was walking through the forest and Silver walked in front of them along with Shadow, Nebula and Blaze was right behind them and looked around if danger is around.

"This place is kinda spooky" Blaze said and heard many noises.

"Yeah, better watch out as Shadow said" Nebula replied to Blaze. Nearby, a cougar creature snarled in the bushes. It was joined along with two others like a pack of lions. Suddenly, Silver heard them with his ears twitching.

"I hear something and it sounds like a growl" he said and looks around the trees and the bushes.

"Please tell me it was your stomach" Shadow rolled his eyes, thinking Silver is playing with them.

"No really, listen"

Shadow did as he was told to and listens carefully; the girls did it as well. The growling sound was coming closer and closer.

"RAAAGAARGGH!" an cougar-like creature jumped out of the bushes and growls. The others of its kind joined in.

"Mefitis' cougar creatures!" Shadow hisses and extended his claws. One of them jumped on Nebula but she kicked it off her and another jumped onto Blaze, but she used her fire powers to make it back off, but it scratches her on her arm. She yelps in pain and fires a beam of flames to knock it back, but the fire didn't affect it.

"*HISSSSSSSSSS*!" the cougar creature hisses and tries to attack her again but got hit by a rock from Silver.

"MEOW!" Silver hissed and threw another rock with his ESP powers. Shadow was blinding a cougar with his claws but got slashed on his face, leaving two cuts near his eyes. Nebula tackles the one Shadow fought and snaps the neck.

"Don't TOUCH MY CAT!" Nebula screamed and her eyes glowed purple as well her hands. She fired violet energy balls at the cougar creatures and some of their heads exploded. Behind Nebula, the cougar slashes her back with its claws, blood was clearly visible. She screamed in pain and agony.

"GRRRR! NOW I'M ANGRY!" Nebula yelled and blasts it too.

"TAKE A HIKE!" Blaze was also angry too as she fires her flames at the cougars. The creatures got burned and turned to bones and ash. Blaze heard Nebula groan and moan in pain. She walks up to her and helps her up.

"Nebula, use your healing powers" Blaze said to her.

"Okay then" Nebula said and held her hand on the slash on her back. Her hand glowed violet and the slash mark was gone.

"You girls all right?" Shadow asked, jumping up onto Nebula's shoulder.

"I'm fine Shadow, You're really a cat who takes scalps and rips eyes" Nebula said. Shadow smirked and looked at his bloody claws.

"Damn, Shadow" Silver chuckled at this.

"Yup, but let's go guys" Shadow said and moves his head forward. They continued their walk to the ruins as a furious Mefitis watched them through the crystal ball.

"GAAAAAAAAAAH! I need stronger beasts" Mefitis got an explosive tantrum.

But she eventually calms down and watches them again.

At the Mystic ruins, the girls had their cats on their shoulders now.

"If the Phoenix is real, would it also have fire powers?" Blaze asked Shadow that is on Nebula's shoulder.

"Well they burn themselves after a hundred years when they are reborn. So they might have fire powers, after burning up, they turn into a young Phoenix" Shadow tells her a bit about a Phoenix rebirth life-circle. Soon they looked around the ruins and split up to search for the Phoenix.

Silver walked to a pathway in one of the ruins and looked around, there was much ivy on the walls and floor. He was looking for traps in the ruins if it were any.

"Hmm, I hope there are no traps or a-….MEEEEEEEEEEEOWWW!" Silver said and then screeches for seeing a human skeleton on the wall.

He panted and calms down, but he shakes in fear when he heard something. With Blaze she climbs up among the trees to see if there's any Phoenix bird around, but she couldn't find one and climbs back down, landing on her feet.

Shadow was close to Nebula and they walked up on a temple among the ruins.

"Shadow, you really like being around me I see" Nebula was curious of Shadow being close to her.

"Well it's because you like handsome cats like me-...whoops!" Shadow gasped at the word 'handsome'. Nebula smirked and knees down.

"What did you say that I like you because you're handsome? Huh?" Nebula asked with a sly smirk.

"Eh, heh, yeah, I meant as a hedgehog really" Shadow chuckled nervously. But Nebula kissed him on the forehead, making the cat's pupils shrink.

"MEOW!" Shadow jumped in embarrassment as Nebula giggled at his reaction. He eventually calms down and purred in love. He nuzzled against her legs and cooed.

"Oh, I love your soft lips on my fluffy soft fur" Shadow said dreamily. He jumped up to Nebula's arms and licks her cheek.

"Hehehehe….. And I love your tongue, Shadow!" Nebula laughed. But they heard a squawking noise from the top on the temple. They ran up and they find what they are looking for, a living Phoenix bird.

"A living Phoenix, I can't believe it" Nebula said as her eyes widens in excitement, "A real live Phoenix bird"

"Yup, let's catch it before it gets away!" Shadow said. The Phoenix notices them and screeches.

"Stand back, I can catch it with my flight ability" Nebula said as the bird flaps its wings and flies above them. Nebula flies right behind the phoenix. Just as Nebula was about to grab the bird, the Phoenix shoots flames from its mouth.

"WHOA!" Nebula moved out of the way.

"CAW!" the Phoenix cawed angrily and fires again, only for Nebula grabbing its tail.

"Gotcha you-…AAAAHH!" Nebula got hit by the bird's feet and now it made Nebula a bit angry, "Grrrrr! Wanna bet, birdie?!" she flew after it.

Shadow was watching this in the sky, just hoping that Nebula knows what she's doing.

"NEBULA! I hope you know what you're doing!" Shadow shouted.

"I know, Shads! Everything is under control!" Nebula shouted and struggles with the Phoenix, she dodges the beak and claws.

But she finally managed to get hold of the bird and flies back to Shadow.

"I got the bird, now. How do I get those magical sparkles?" Nebula asked.

"Take a feather from it, it's covered by it" Shadow tells her.

"Okay" Nebula said and carefully takes the feather off of the Phoenix's tail feathers.

"CAAAWWWW!" the Phoenix flinched.

"That's for almost burning me" Nebula glares at the bird, it whimpered as they leave.

Silver and Blaze was down the ruins and watched it all, but all they need now is some oil and a piece of a nail or claw.

"We got some magical sparkles of the Phoenix feather" Shadow said with a grin.

"Good, so far we got mine and Shadow's hair and phoenix sparkles on feather, now we just need some black oil and perhaps our own claws or nail right?" Silver said and asked Shadow.

"Yup, let's mix it when we're back at Station Square" Shadow said and rolls his eyes.

"But one more thing, there might be some trouble on the road too" Silver said.

"What do you mean?" Shadow asked.

"Mefitis might send danger on our way back home" Silver continued.

"Oh" Shadow felt stupid for forgetting his sister's magic.


	10. Back to Hedgehogs

As they made their way back to the city of Station Square, there was no sign of danger from Mefitis. They arrived back to Blaze's apartment and take a bowl for snacks to mix up the ingredients. Shadow and Silver got a piece of their fur and one of their claws cut off and they drop them into the mix.

"Do you have some black oil?" Shadow asked Blaze.

She gets a small bottle with oil and pours it into the mix.

"The Phoenix feather please" Blaze reaches out her hand for the feather, Nebula handed it over and as soon the sparkles from the feather fell into the mix, it glowed in rainbow colors. Silver and Shadow looks at the mix and sniffs it.

"Are you guys ready to be back to normal?" Nebula asked them; they nodded and drinks from the mix. As they gulped hard, they feel their body shaking a bit which is the transformation.

Silver looked at his paw which is slowly turning into a hand, his circular marks returns as well, his muzzle turns beige and the whiskers disappears, his hind legs turns into those of a mobian hedgehog, his tail shrunk back to size as well his quills growing back. Same happens to Shadow when his six quills grow back to size.

Just as they were about to stand, they lost their balance due to walking on all fours as a cat for a few days.

"Well, at least we're back to hedgehogs. Now we just need to teach our legs to walk normally" Shadow said, trying to stand up but failed.

"You'll get used to it soon" Silver said, supported his stance by the table, his boots and gloves were also back. Blaze walked up to Silver and looked into his golden yellow eyes.

"Silver, is that really you?" Blaze asked with concern.

"Yes it's really me, Blaze. The real me" Silver smiled.

Blaze examined his mobian form; the 5 forelocks on his head was the exact same as it was in his cat form. She looked into his golden yellow eyes, they were the also the same color too in his cat form.

"It is you" she gasps with a smile and hugs him.

Nebula was just too stunned to see Shadow's real self, the eyes that were red as ruby, "Shadow, you are so handsome I have to admit" she said and walks up to him.

"Thanks, Nebula. You're kinda cute when you're not angry" Shadow smiled and rubs her forelock on her brows. Nebula blushed by being called cute. They both leans in for a kiss and Silver and Blaze saw this.

"Awww, they are so cute together" Blaze sighs dreamily.

"Yeah, but now where we're we? Ah, yes" Silver said and pulled Blaze close, he kissed her hard on her lips. Blaze's eyes widen but eventually close them.

Blaze let her tongue wrestle with Silver's and they moaned, eventually they broke apart for air. She saw his face looked stunned which made her giggle, "I love you Silver" she rubs his cheek and he smiled again.

"I love you too, Blaze" Silver touches her cheek and Nebula held Shadow close.

Mefitis saw the whole thing through her crystal ball and she was very pissed off with this.

"GAAAAAAAAAHHH! It cannot be!" Mefitis screamed in anger and destroys the table and other furniture around her.

"My brother is back to normal and so is Silver too?! And he has found his true lover?! I think NOT!" she turns into purple smoke and flies to Station Square to get her revenge on them. Her eyes were glowing out of anger, jealousy and rage. Dark clouds appeared behind her.

Right now the gang was walking in the park looking around to see people having fun and romantic couples. Blaze held Silver's hand and Nebula held Shadow's hand.

"You are so handsome, Shadow" Nebula said sweetly to Shadow.

"Yeah, thanks Nebs. You're cute as well" Shadow said and gave her a smooch.

Silver couldn't help but look at Blaze's pretty eyes.

"I hope this Mefitis doesn't come" Silver said a bit worried.

"I don't think she will, Silver. But as for now we can have our relat-…WHOA!" Blaze didn't finish her sentence when a purple smoke appeared in front of them. Red eyes glowed from the smoke as an evil cackle was heard.

"Surprised to see me, Silver?" it was Mefitis voice coming from the smoke.

Silver gasped in horror from hearing the person's familiar voice, "Mefitis?!"

"Mefitis! What the bloody hell are you doing here?!" Shadow growled at his sister.

"I'm here to take you back and make your lover my own slave now!" Mefitis said and lifts them in the air.

"You creep! Put us down or I'll show you just how pissed off I am!" Nebula's eyes glowed purple.

"Oh, really? Show me" Mefitis smirks and tightens the grip on Nebula.

"GRRRRRRRR!" Nebula's adrenaline rises up and she transformed into DR Nebula. Claws and fangs grew; and her dark purple aura appeared around her. She managed to break free and attacks Mefitis.

"Whoa! You are impressive" Mefitis blocks DR Nebula's punch and punches back. She then turned to her crystallic form with razorsharp claws on her fingers.

**"I'm not afraid of YOU!"** DR Nebula screamed.

Silver, Shadow, and Blaze were amazed by Nebula's strange form but still worried that she might get hurt badly by the powerful dark witch.

"RAAAAAGH!" Mefitis tries to attack DR Nebula with her claws, but she missed and got hit by DR Nebula. She then scratches Mefitis' face with her own claws. But that angered the witch and she slashes DR Nebula.

**"AAGGHH!"** DR Nebula screamed in pain.

"Nebula!" Shadow gasped and ran towards her.

**"Shadow, I'll be fine!"** DR Nebula shouted and punches Mefitis really hard, knocking off one of the crystallic quills in the progress.

Mefitis groans and her eyes glowed red in anger.

"NOW YOU DIE CREEPY!" Mefitis yelled and charges at DR Nebula, but DR Nebula sweepkicks her and threw a purple energy ball at her.

**"DON'T EVER CALL ME CREEPY!"** DR Nebula yelled and goes berserk.

Blaze, Shadow and Silver watches the two fight, Shadow was worried if his true love will get killed by his own sister.

"Guys we got to help her" Blaze said and charges her hands with flames.

"Yep, alright let's go!" Shadow said and rushes to do a spindash, Silver spots a tree to lift up with the roots with his ESP. Shadow knocked down Mefitis as she hits Nebula again with a powerful punch.

"URGH! Shadow!" Mefitis growled and slashes Shadow's face with her claws.

"You are so gonna regret that, sister!" Shadow growled.

"Then you die with her!" Mefitis backhands Shadow but got hit by a fireball. She turned and saw Blaze preparing to throw another.

"You pesky cat! You're gonna get i...AH!" Mefitis yelled but got hit by the tree that Silver threw at her.


	11. Fight

Mefitis got hit by the tree Silver whacked her with and crashes into the lake in the park.

"Take that you wicked bitch!" Silver said toughly and puts down the tree. But Mefitis came up from the lake and her eyes were now filled with anger and extended her claws as they glowed with energy.

"Now you have gone too far, Silver! YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Mefitis screamed and punches him in the gut hard, making him cough blood.

Blaze gasped in horror and got angry, "DON'T TOUCH HIM!" she tackled Mefitis down.

"Urgh!" Mefitis groaned and fell against a rock. Blaze walks up to Silver to see if he's okay, he had no visible slash marks but blood was on his muzzle.

"Oh, man. She's strong" Silver groaned as Blaze held him up.

"Silver, are you okay?" Blaze asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine, she just punched me really hard" Silver coughed.

Mefitis got up and growled, "Now let's have the two lovebirds die together, I don't need you Silver" she said in a maniac voice.

Just as she casts a dark jinx from her wand at them, Silver and Blaze hugged each other as they are about to get hit by the jinx. They closed their eyes and waits for the pain to come but it didn't. They opened their eyes and saw a white glowing force field around them.

"What?!" Mefitis gasped.

Silver and Blaze noticed that they're holding each other's hands. Love and sanctuary was the powerful protection against evil dark magic.

"NO! It cannot be!" Mefitis gasped. Silver and Blaze got up and the force field disappears.

"Mefitis, you can't destroy us! You got two choices, leave or perish!" Silver threatens her along with Blaze.

"I rather PERISH!" Mefitis snarled and lightning bolts surrounds her.

She casts a powerful spell on Nebula and Shadow to make them turn against Silver and Blaze.

"See if you can survive this!" Mefitis said.

"What the fuck did you just do?!" Silver hissed at her.

"I just made them turn from good to evil! Good bye Silver because it's you who's gonna perish actually! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mefitis laughed evilly and disappears into smoke. Shadow and Nebula rushes against them and Shadow jumps on Silver and tries to strangle him.

"SHADOW! Snap out of...it!" Silver struggled against Shadow, his eyes were completely blank.

"Nebs, don't do this! Don't let it control you!" Blaze dodging from Nebula's purple energy blasts.

Nebula tries to fight it the spell was just too strong on her.

"GAAAAH!" Nebula runs up to Blaze and punches her in the face.

"Don't make me do this, Nebula!" Blaze warned her. She threw a flame ball into Nebula's face but it didn't burn her seriously.

"YEOW! Now you're gonna get it!" Nebula yelled and kicks Blaze.

Silver finally managed to get Shadow off him and whacks him with a tree branch.

"Shadow, snap out of it! I don't wanna hurt you!" Silver screamed.

Shadow snarled and smacks him with his elbow. Silver felt the warm blood on his nose.

"Now that's going too far Shadow!" Silver said. He hits him again with the branch, but now harder. Shadow fell onto the ground groaning.

"Ow!" Shadow groaned. Silver then saw his blank eyes regaining the pupils and irises, "Uhh….what's going on?"

"Mefitis cast a spell on you and Nebula so you both would kill me and Blaze. Now Mefitis is gone" Silver explained to him.

"Say what?! Where is she?! I so wanna kick her ass for this!" Shadow growled in anger.

"I don't know, maybe somewhere else but Blaze is in trouble against Nebula" Silver said. Shadow saw Nebula fighting Blaze and he runs to stop the madness between the girls.

"GRRRR!" Nebula growled in fury for someone to get in the way.

"Nebula, STOP!" Shadow grabs her from behind and she struggles to get him off her. Shadow picked up a small stone and hits her head really hard to make her snap out of it. But that only made it worse; she growled angrily and tries to tackle Shadow.

"Shadow, you got to hit her harder in the head!" Silver shouted.

Shadow hits her again really hard and her pupils and irises returned. But the impact was so hard that she passes out instead. Shadow picks her up and she moans as she opens her eyes, they were normal again.

"Ohhh….. what happened?" Nebula groaned.

"Long story. Are you all right?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Nebula dusts off dirt from her jacket.

"Let's go home, I'm sure Mefitis won't interrupt us for long" Blaze said. She pats Nebula's shoulder. They all walked back to their place.

Silver and Blaze walked to their apartment and shared a moment on the couch.

"It feels so different when you are a hedgehog" Blaze said.

"You'll get used to it, you don't need that cat-tree anymore and that litterbox you can remove too" Silver said and pets her ponytail.

"Maybe, if we get a new cat" Blaze said, snuggling against Silvers chest. He liked her soft fur and kisses her cheek.

"I love you Blaze" Silver said softly, she looked up on him and smiled.

"I love you too Silver" Blaze purred and kisses his lips. He closed his eyes and they kissed for about a minute.

"Silver, are you sure Mefitis won't appear again?" Blaze asked him.

"I'm very certain she won't" Silver said.

With Shadow and Nebula

"Heh, you sure are cute when you're angry, Nebs" Shadow smirked at his true lover.

"Thanks, Shadow. You're the first one to ever think so" Nebula giggled at his comment. She kisses his neck and he chuckled at this.

"Hehe…. Are you trying to seduce me?" Shadow chuckled.

"Yup" Nebula smirks and kisses his lips.

Shadow kissed her back and held her waist while she held her neck. They were kissing for over a minute and broke apart for air.

Shadow blushed red on his muzzle which made Nebula smirk to see his reaction.

"I really love you Nebula, I really do" Shadow said. Nebula ran her finger on his chest fur.

"I love you too" Nebula said and hugs him.

The End.


End file.
